Sayonara, my Sten
by GeorgeDGreen
Summary: World holds mysteries hidden to all but firm believers. One such believer is Lisanna Strauss, who bought strange tome from the shady vendor, only to have her life completely turned upside down. Completely taken by lust and crave, she's taken in another world with only one wish in her heart: to be enslaved by Qunari Sten.
1. Mysterious book

**Sayonara, my Sten**

**-This is my first time writing lemon fanfiction. Leave some reviews, I might need those- **

„It is said that somewhere in this dark, vast world, there are places where magic is looked down upon. In fear of pure power which mages hold, people of one particular race collar them, putting them leashes and cutting their tongues out. Magic is, thus, object of fear rather than helpful tool for humanity. It is good to point out that magic is feared in every country – that's the way Circles of Magi came to be – but that race takes it to entirely new level. It's name is Qunari, one of the most feared and misunderstood races in all of Thedas.

Qunari are giant, grey skinned people. Usually they adorn their bodies with red paint and have recognizable horns. Qunari people are ruled with three leaders: Arishok (leader of the armies), Arigena (always female, leader of the craftsmen) and Ariqun who leads the priesthood. Arishok has his Antaam, order of strong warriors whiich go around the world, collecting information. Antaam generals are called Sten."

Lisanna stopped reading on the page which showed large Qunari male with big greatsword on his back. It was really late, she was tired and frankly, her skin itched at the thought of having her tongue cut off. Being collared and leashed was entirely different thing, but mutilation was definitively too much. Book, called „In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar" was written by some Brother Genitivi. Lisanna bought it almost three months ago from some shady vendor and went fully mesmerized by it. Every night she took it, reading, disappearing in another world.

It was because Qunari simply fascinated it. There were many races and countries explained in detail, but Qunari were so fascinating to her that she reread about them again, and again, and everytime she found out something different. And, altough she hated to admit it, there was some brute masculinity inside of them, cold manliness. Some nights, after reading dojuinshis taken from Erza, she imagined Qunari Sten grabbing her firmly, putting her collar, taking her on the leash like animal, making her slave to his wishes.

„My Sten, take me! Make me your slave!" she yelled in her dream.

„Lisanna! Wake up!" Mirajane shook her. It was already late and they were supposed to be in the guild.

„And who is that Sten, Nee-chan?!" Elfman was angry. She wrapped blanket around her body, pressing it between legs, repeating same name in seductive voice.

„Nee-chan!" Elfman was embarassed, grabbing her blanket and pulling it off.

„I'm going to talk with her, Elf-niichan." Mirajane said, concerned, because her brother looked like he saw a demon. And what was the reason for his reaction? Lisanna was stark naked below her waist.

„Give me back my Nee-chan, demon!" Elfman was angry, and Mirajane gave her all to push him out. As she finally did, locking the door, Elfman was still frantically knocking. Knocking became so loud that Lisanna woke up. Realizing what had transpired her face turned red with embarrassment and she let scream from the bottom of her lungs.

„Lisanna, I'm your only sister. You know you can always talk with me, right?" she smiled heartily.

„T-there is nothing to talk about!" Lisanna blushed, looking away.

„You know, there comes time in life of every woman when she..."

Lisanna listened to beggining of her sister's sermon, but soon she drifted in her thoughts again. This time her imagination went even further and soon, Mira held monologue to Lisanna who had perverted expression on her face.

And things haven't changed over day. She went to guild, doing few easy jobs but she could not wait to come home and start reading her book again.

That thing occupied her whole mind, taking all of her concentration.

„Lisanna, Happy and me are going to fish and then camp at our old place! Want to come with us?" Natsu asked, but she refused. It may took her time which she reserved for the book.

„Man, she is weird today!" Natsu mused with hands behind his head.

„Maybe she's in love!" Happy shrugged.

Elfman and Mirajane took job, but it was almost nighttime, or in Lisanna's dictionary booktime. So she politely declined and went back home. After shower and putting on t-shirt and panties she jumped in her bed to read. As soon as she started reading, she drifted again. Her inner thighs got wet as she imagined finding Qunari male who would take and enslave her.

As she laid on her back, pulling her panties down, she heard a strange voice. Terrified, she screamed, slamming book with her palm. As it fell down to the floor, book opened on the page with picture of Sten.

Light shone upon her face and she felt it pulling her. Feeling was almost like she squeezed through a narrow space and then she lost her consciousness.


	2. Strange people and monsters

**2. Camping in the open**

She opened her eyes on the wide path, rutted with wheels of many carts which obviously made their way across it. Birds were singing strangely, she never heard something similar in her life. On the each side of the path there were many trees, mainly oak and juniper, but there were trees she never saw before, which looked almost alien to her. It was middle of summer dusk, everything around her was coloured in pale shade of orange, and countryside around her was dappled with hills. Somewhere in the distance she saw large, elevated stone path covered with archway.

„And then we've found the merchant, and he, mylady, was the strangest one you can imagine. He was half-human, half-qunari!"

„Really?!"

„Oh yes! And as we... wait. Somebody's on the way."

Lisanna averted her look from the countryside, just to see group of people running towards her. Looking at herself, she screamed cause her panties were still down. As she stumbled to pull them up, man who spoke walked towards her.

„This is weird. Usually, ladies pull their panties down when they see me."

Voice belonged to no more, no less than elf. He wore black leather armor, along with dark cloak brimmed with cherry red lines. Daggers on his belt were black and golden, adorned with simple jewels, and his face was tan, along with long, light hair.

„Zev, wait! Who is this?"

Girl who talked with elf was, surprisingly, another elf. Her pink, short hair was braided in many places, and she had blunt, but good-hearted face expression. She wore blue padded armor, with metal plate on her chest, and metal skirt around her waist, fastened by belt. On her hands she wore leather gauntlets, and had pair of knee-high leather boots on her legs. Cloak on her back was also blue, along with cowl which right now wasn't on her head.

„Well, this looks horribly familiar."

Man who talked looked like knight. His shoulders were adorned with double, metal shoulder guards. His armor looked grand, with similar blue padding but larger, grander metal plates. Same as female elf, he had gravure of spread-winged griffon on his chestplate. His face expression was similarly blunt, but had some notion of royalty and nobility.

„Does it matter who she is? Delays along the road are not needed, Warden. Besides, we need to get back to camp, it is almost nighttime."

Last man who was in the group was gigantic, gray-skinned man. His pupils were dark shade of purple along with accent of red. Pale white hair on his back was braided, ending up in the large ponytail, and he looked proudful and fierce. His armor was silver full-plate, adorned with dark, curved ornaments all around. On back he had dangerous looking greatsword.

„She may be hurt, and she is unarmed. I can't let her stay here to be prey for some spawn."

girl was determined.

„I don't know, Smile. She may be ghoul, you know? Those creeeepy, creepy darkspawn victims who crawl to you on all four, eating your face when you sleep!" knight said with voice full of imagination.

„Silly Alistair. Of course she's not ghoul. Look at her." Smile smiled, looking at Lisanna.

„She looks pretty dazzling, if I may say so. I say we take her with us." elven assassin said with weird accent.

„Don't look now, but we have another problem." Alistair said, taking a few steps back, putting large, griffon winged helmet on his head, pulling out his sword.

„Darkspawn! Zevran, take the longbow and keep a guard from the hill! Sten, keep the front along with Alistair! I will ambush them from the back." Smile yelled.

„At your command!" Zevran yelled.

„Do this, do that." Alistair mumbled.

„As you say, Warden." Sten said in cold, dutiful voice.

She watched their teamwork with silent admiration. Darkspawn which they've mentioned were horrible creatures. One was large, monstrous humanoid in yellow, spiky armor, with horned helmet which showed his mouth filled with dangerous looking, dagger sharp teeth. Two of them looked smaller, stocky built, but they had similarly large mouth filled with large, sharp teeth and dark, grayish skin. Last of them wore tribal looking robe which showed his scaly, black skin and distorted, maimed face full of scars and tattoos and had wooden staff in his hand.

But they weren't holding back. As she gave orders they proceeded with fulfilling them. Alistair attacked horrible looking mage, slashing at him with full force as Sten clashed with their leader, monstrous humanoid in spiky armor. As Zevran shot arrows at feet of two smaller monsters, Smile crept from behind. With the smirk, she slashed daggers so fast that Lisanna was not able to see what she did. Next second two corpses were laying beheaded in front of her feet as she kneeled, holding daggers with spread hands, one on each side.

„Alistair, watch out!" she suddenly yelled, as mage raised hands above his head.

„What?!" he averted his attention just for a moment and it was too much. Mage unleashed horrible lightning and it scorched whole group in a blink of the eye.

„You jerk!" she jumped, badly wounded as Alistair held hand over his head, yelling in pain.

„No one can defeat Sten!" Sten yelled, ignoring his scorched skin as he delivered frightening blow to monsters armor. It broke apart, showing horribly maimed skin.

„Alistair, are you alright?" Smile asked after kicking monster right below the belt, on which it let loud cry full of pain, bending in waist.

„I'm fine! Focus on Hurlock Emissary!" he regained his composure.

„You will pay for hurting my friends!" she was angry as she took hand full of dirt, throwing it right in the eyes of creature which covered eyes, letting the guard down. As it covered eyes, she stabbed it repeatedly with sharp, curvy daggers in the most painful, critical points on the body. Creature was crying out in pain, trying to get dirt of it's eyes as she turned around, slashing neck. It gurgled, falling down on the knees and then it died.

As she turned around to see how Sten fared, he was just delivering final blow, grabbing greatsword with both hands, sinking it down to monster's chest.

After the battle Alistair and Sten were bleeding, scorched, but they were victorious and had happy looks on their faces.

„Girl, are you all right?" Smile walked towards Lisanna, who to this points was frightened to tears.

„I'm.. I'm..." she stumbled on words.

„We can take her to camp. She will come by once she rests." Alistair said, taking his helmet off.

„Basra. Leave her, she will only slow us down." Sten said.

„I find myself curious. She looks like foreigner, and if she has some information we will need it." Smile was sure.

„Your call, Warden." Zevran smiled.

She was scared, she was shocked and still did not knew where she exactly was. All those people which saved her were obviously monsters. Way they defeated those creatures, their mastery of swords and weapons could be compared only to Erza and Lisanna still remembered how she defeated hundred of monsters at Grand Magic Games. They were taking it somewhere and she definitively did not knew where. Countryside was changing, and as they took a turn right suddenly they were in the middle of the camp, filled with people.

„Oh, it's them." woman in black, tribal looking robe said.

„They've returned? It's time for drinking!" answered red-haired dwarf.

„We have bad news. Darkspawn are massing on the borders of Korcari wilds. Scouts reported seeing Archdemon too. Blight is upon us, truly. Arl Eamon called for a Landsmeet to deal with Loghain, but we are to be hasty." Smile said, walking in the middle of them.

„So, Arishok was right. This truly is a Blight." Sten answered.

„If it's the Maker's will, I will follow you to this fight, Warden." said orange haired girl in grey leather armor and white cloak.

„Ho-ho-ho, this will be fun." Zevran said.

„I will not lie to you, my friends. Some of us may not survive this battle. But we've came this far and I believe we are the only ones fit to deal with this. Have faith in each other, 'cause I have faith in you all. We will be victorious in the end."

As Smile, girl with pink hair delivered her speech all of the group disbanded, going to the places where they usually slept and rested. Lisanna was left behind, standing. She actually did not knew where to go and got terribly confused.

„Don't just stand there, girl! Come with me!" Smile mused, calling Lisanna to come. Place where Smile camped was a large tent. Inside, she had workbench with half-built trap on top of it, two bedrolls, chest with various things which was full to point of being unable to close and lantern, which kept whole place well lit. Zevran was inside, taking off his cloak and daggers, sitting on the bedroll after that.

„Who are you guys? Where am I?!" she finally yelled as the situation calmed down.

„My, my, it seems she got hit in the head." Zevran smiled.

„You don't know who we are? I thought whole world knew for the Blight and Grey Wardens." Smile was confused, taking her welding goggles, standing in front of the workbench.

„Grey what?" Lisanna was confused even more.

„Don't tell me that you really don't know." Zevran was now really shocked.

„I don't! I'm from kingdom of Fiore, Earthland! Where are we now?"

„Fiore? Zev, do you know where it is?" Smile grabbed welding torch.

„Negative. My pretty lady, you are in the magnificent Ferelden, country filled with frozen wastes, good hearted barbarians, and if you miss it there is always this smell of the wet dogs, coming from their beloved warhounds."

Lisanna felt so scared. Her heart crammed in chest, she felt her knees getting weak and she fell on them, shaking.

„Oi.. how can I go home?" she whispered.

„For us, home is where the camp is. Where is this Fiore? I'm curious." Smile put the torch down, sitting next to Zevran.

„Can you tell me.. how to go home?" she was in the state of shock. Her friends and family were far away, she was in the foreign country, in another world which she didn't knew nothing about and worst of all, it seemed like some war was about to happen.

„Zevran, she seems to be scared. Something is really bothering her. Girl, what is your name and how did you got here?" Smile asked, worried.

„My name is Lisanna... Lisanna Strauss, from the Fairy Tail mage guild. I've read one particular book called In pursuit of knowledge, written by some Brother Genitivi. One night as I was reading it suddenly it pulled me in and I found myself on that road."

„Mage guild? I do prefer young mages being leashed but what is Fairy Tail? Is that codename for your Circle of Magi?" Zevran was confused.

„Circle of Magi, as in the place where mages are being held by the Chantry? Our mages are not being leashed. Altough there are some races which leash their mages, like Qunari." she smirked.

„She knows a lot about our world. Can you show us that book?" Smile was curious.

„Of course." she carried it with herself since she got here.

„Yes, this is the same book. Written by that old brother who we found at Haven, I presume." Zevran said.

„You're right. But how did you got it?" Smile asked.

„I bought it from some shady vendor back in our world."

„This brings many questions. Maybe Wynne could know something." girl was in her thoughts.

„I want to ask you something." suddenly Lisanna said, blushing.

„Yes?"

„Is Sten, that large friend of yours, Qunari?"

„Isn't that obvious?" Zevran smiled.

Lisanna's heart suddenly went wild. She felt warmth crawling through her chest, her fingers trembling. She read so much about them and now she had a chance to find one. For a moment, it seemed like her fantasies and dreams were a lenght of finger away.


End file.
